KENYoU
| romaji_name = * Satō Ken'yō * Ken'yō | ja_trans_name = * Kenyo Sato * KENYoU | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | gender = Male | school = Duel Academy (Tag Force 1-3) | dormitory = Slifer Red | gx02_deck = The Mushroom Man | gx04_deck = Mushroom Man | gx06_deck = Mushroom Man | tf04_deck = The Mushroom Man | tf05_deck = Mushroom Man GOGO | tf06_deck = New Mushroom Man | tfsp_deck = * Great Exchange Technique * Super Exchange Technique * Pure Exchange Technique | ja_voice = }} KENYoU is a character appearing in the ''Tag Force'' series. Appearances Tag Force 1-3 He is a Slifer Red student at Duel Academy. Tag Force 1 When the player receives his Deck Recipe, they also receive the card "Mushroom Man". Tag Force 2 In the fourth-to-last event of Chazz Princeton's story, KENYoU and Sigthor Tag Duel against the player and Chazz. Tag Force 3 The player and Jaden Yuki Tag Duel against KENYoU and Slifer Red Syrus Truesdale during Normal Jaden's first story event. Tag Force 4-6 KENYoU resides in Satellite. Tag Force 4 .]] As part of Crow's first story event, Crow and the player Tag Duel against KENYoU and Ida in order to recover Rally's Deck, which KENYoU stole. Tag Force 5 In Poncho Yusei Fudo's and Sherry LeBlanc's first story events, KENYoU and Simon Tag Duel against the player and their partner. In Crow's third story event, KENYoU and Enzo Tag Duel against the player and Crow. In Kalin Kessler's first story event, KENYoU and Terence Tag Duel against the player and Kalin. Tag Force 6 In the second event of Taro Yamashita's story, KENYoU and Jaime Tag Duel against the player and Taro. Sandwiches The player is able to give KENYoU sandwiches. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the sandwiches. ''Tag Force ''Tag Force 2'' ''Tag Force 3'' Gifts The player is able to give KENYoU gifts. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the gifts. ''Tag Force 4'' ''Tag Force 5'' ''Tag Force 6'' Decks In all Tag Force installments, KENYoU uses Decks oriented towards benefitting from handing control over his own monsters to his opponent, as well as stealing theirs. Tag Force Tag Force 2 "Mushroom Man 4" is only used by KENYoU during the story event that features him. Tag Force 3 Tag Force 4 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4. KENYoU uses Decks titled "The Mushroom Man" (ザ・キノコマン) Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, KENYoU uses Decks titled "Mushroom Man GOGO" (キノコマンＧＯＧＯ, Kinokoman Gogo) Tag Force 6 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, KENYoU uses Decks titled "New Mushroom Man" (新キノコマン, Shin Kinokoman) Tag Force Special